Daisuki!
by Prefecsius Highmore
Summary: Hanya saja, laki-laki itu mungkin saja terlihat ramah, tapi dia tidak seramah itu, percaya padanya. Warning: Yaoi, SasuNaru, OOC, Typo, dll


**OoOoO**

" _Sensei_ , Anda memanggil saya?"

"Ah! Naruto san, ini masalah acara _bungkasai_ nanti," kata Iruka _Sensei_. "Kau belum menuliskan siapa perwakilan dari keluargamu yang akan datang." [Festival budaya]

Naruto meringis, lantas menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ano, _Sensei_ , seperti tidak akan ada perwakilan dari kelarga saya."

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Iruka _Sensei_ bingung.

"Ayah saya bekerja di luar kota dan ibu ikut dengannya..."

"Lalu kau tinggal diman?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya susah, matanya tiba-tiba melirik pada sosok yang duduk tak jauh dari sana.

" _Eeto_..." Naruto mencoba mencari alasan. " _Apaato_?" dia sendiri kurang yakin saat menyebutkan itu. [Apartemen]

" _Hitori_?" Iruka _Sensei_ mengernyit, nampak tidak percaya. [Sendiri?]

Naruto buru-buru mengangguk. Nyatanya, orang tuanya memang berada di luar kota, tapi dia tidak tinggal di apartemen, apalagi sendirian. Ibu tirinya menitipkan Naruto pada adik kelasnya dulu saat di universitas selama mereka berada di Sapporo. Itu berarti dia tinggal bersama seseorang, kan. Lalu kenapa dia tidak jujur? Karena itu perintah.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tahu kau tinggal denganku! Apalagi teman-temanmu!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja saat itu, malas juga mengumbar-ngumbar pada banyak orang. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin repot jika sampai teman-teman ceweknya tahu kalau ternyata guru incaran mereka tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Bisa jadi kacung seumur hidup.

Naruto mendesah berat. Dia senang, kok, ayahnya menikah lagi. Dia hanya tidak suka karena ayahnya malah menerima pekerjaan di luar kota padahal mereka baru pindah ke Tokyo beberapa bulan. Masa dia harus pindah sekolah juga, sih? Pikirnya kala itu.

"Maka dari itu, ayah pikir jika sebaiknya kau tetap tinggal disini," kata ayahnya suatu ketika.

"Memangnya ibu tidak akan ikut?"

"Ibu tentu saja ikut dengan ayah."

"Terus, aku tinggal dengan siapa, dong?"

"Kau akan tinggal dengan _kohai_ ibu saat di universitas, tidak apa-apa, kan? Kebetulan dia salah satu guru di sekolahmu dan dia orang yang baik." [adik kelas]

Hanya saja, laki-laki itu mungkin saja terlihat ramah, tapi dia tidak seramah itu, percaya padanya.

 **OoOoO**

Rumah sederhana itu berisi dua orang pria. Satu berusia tujuh belas, dan satu lagi berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun. Pria muda memakai celemek berenda dengan masker menutup mulut dan hidungnya, satu tangan memegang kemoceng dan tangan lainnya memegang lap. Hari itu tugasnya bersih-bersih rumah.

Yang lebih tua berada di dapur untuk memasak sarapan, penampilannya sudah rapi dengan kemaja serta celana bahan hitam, padahal hari itu minggu, jelas dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar.

Si lelaki muda, Naruto, buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya begitu tercium wangi kare, perutnya langsung lapar seketika. Inilah yang membuat Naruto setidaknya bisa bersyukur, masakan Sasuke tidak pernah mengecewakan indera pengecapnya.

"Loh, _Sensei_ , mau pergi?" tanyanya begitu duduk di meja makan.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Jaga rumah. Jangan pergi kemana pun jika memang tidak penting!"

Naruto buru-buru mengangguk, tidak mau membantah sama sekali.

Bel rumah berbunyi ketika Naruto baru selesai mencuci piring. Karena Sasuke ada di kamarnya, terpaksa dia yang membuka pintu.

"Sebentar!"

Klek!

Sosok laki-laki dewasa berdiri di depannya dengan senyum ramah. Naruto tahu laki-laki itu, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke mengenalkan pria itu sebagai temannya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak pernah tahu jika Naruto pernah memergoki mereka sedang berciuman di dalam mobil suatu malam. Mereka pacaran, dan jelas itu menandakan jika Sasuke seorang gay. Tidak menyangka? Sama. Dia bahkan shok awalnya. Tapi dia jadi paham kenapa Sasuke begitu tidak nyaman tinggal serumah dengannya. Tentu laki-laki itu takut jika rahasianya terbongkar, kan. Untungnya Naruto bukan tipe mulut ember.

"Hyuuga san!"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Naruto san!" sapa Neji ramah. [Selamat pagi]

Naruto membalas sapaan itu dan buru-buru menyuruhnya masuk. Sasuke keluar dari kamar tak lama kemudian, senyumnya mengembang lebar.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Neji mengangguk. Mereka lantas pergi setelah Sasuke memberinya peringatan sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada kekacauan, ingat?"

" _Hai_! _Hai_!" [Iya! Iya!]

 **OoOoO**

Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, apalagi jika sehabis pergi dengan Neji. Tapi malam itu, keadaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

" _Sensei_!"

Wajahnya kusut dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya. Apa pria ini baru saja menangis? Tapi, kenapa?

Mengenyahkan sementara pertanyaan itu, dia buru-buru membopong Sasuke ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya dengan susah payah. Masalahnya, laki-laki itu tidak mau berhenti bergerak.

" _Doushite? Doushite_?" racau Sasuke tidak jelas. [Kenapa? Kenapa?]

Naruto meringis melihatnya. Laki-laki yang biasanya terlihat rapih itu sangat kacau sekali. Ya ampun... dengan telaten, dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki Sasuke, menyimpannya di rak sepatu, dia juga mengelap wajah dan leher laki-laki itu dengan air hangat. Setidaknya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk membalas—uhuk—kebaikan—uhuk—Sasuke padanya.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto tidak bisa tidur saat istirahat tiba karena anak-anak cewek masih belum berhenti membicarakan Sasuke yang absen hari ini. Padahal dia mengantuk sekali karena harus mengurus Sasuke semalaman, dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk memasak bubur pagi-pagi sekali. Matanya benar-benar berat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjenguknya?"

Mata Naruto lantas terbuka dengan lebar.

" _DAME_!" [Tidak boleh!]

Teriakannya sukses membuat Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia jadi salah tingkah karenanya.

" _Doushite_?"

Iris mata Naruto bergulir ke kanan atas, mencoba memikirkan alasannya.

" _Eeto... anatatachi wa urusai dakara!"_ [Ee... karena kalian, tuh, berisik!]

Sakura langsung memandangnya dengan tajam. "Cih, memangnya menurutmu kami tidak punya etika di depan orang sakit?" tanyanya pedas.

"Ya... bukan begitu, sih..."

Naruto tidak dianggap. Cewek itu sudah membuang muka dan kembali mengobrol dengan teman-teman ceweknya yang lain.

"Naruto san, harusnya kau tidak menyela mereka," kata Sai seraya menepuk pundaknya.

Tapi kalau tidak disela, kedudukanku bisa gawat! Batin Naruto panik.

"Kemauan cewek itu terlalu kuat untuk kita hentikan," kata Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau benar," tanggap Naruto. Dia harus segera memberitahu Sasuke.

 **OoOoO**

"Untuk apa kalian ikut?"

Mata Naruto memincing manatap Hiruko. " _Nande? Dameka_?" [Apa? Tidak boleh?]

Kiba langsung menyenggol bahunya dengan keras. "Kami, kan, muridnya Uchiha _Sensei_ juga," katanya seraya cengengesan.

Naruto berdecih, kembali memainkan ponselnya. Dia sudah mengirim pesan berkali-kali tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas. Tidak dibalas pun tidak apa-apa, sih, yang penting sudah dibaca. Mudah-mudahan. Naruto berdo'a dalam hati.

Tapi Sasuke belum membaca _mail_ dari Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia membacanya jika ponselnya di _silence_ dan berada jauh dari keberadaannya.

Maka ketika rombongan penjenguk akhirnya datang, matanya langsung menatap tajam teman satu rumahnya itu.

" _Konnichi wa, Sensei_!" [Selamat siang, guru!]

Kelima anak cewek yang menjenguk langsung mencerca Sasuke dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan begitu laki-laki itu duduk di sofa, kulit wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi pagi. Naruto diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

" _Sensei_ sudah lebih baik, kok," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" _Hontou desuka_? _Sore wa yokatta desu_ ," kata Sakura bernafas lega. [Benarkah? Syukur lah]

"Oh ya, mumpung kalian sudah disini," kata Sasuke. " _Sensei_ ingin menyerahkan hasil ulangan kalian kemarin."

Dia bangkit dari sofa dengan agak sedikit sempyongan. Tubuh Naruto reflesk berdiri segera ingin menyanggah, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke dan teman-temannya, dia kembali duduk dengan sedikit gugup.

" _Sensei, daijoubu desuka_?" [Apa sensei tidak apa-apa?]

"Jika masih pusing, besok saja dikasihnya," kata Karin khawair.

" _Daijoubu_ ," kata Sasuke yakin. Dia lantas beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Apa Uchiha _Sensei_ tinggal sendirian, ya?" tanya Kiba penasaran, matanya mengedar ke berbagai arah.

Tidak. Dia tinggal denganku! Bantah Naruto dalam hati.

"Rumahnya rapih, ya," komentar Ino.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Tentu saja! Siapa dulu yang membereskannya.

"Aduh, ingin ke toilet," Karin mengeluh. " _Sensei_ masih lama tidak, ya?"

"Toiletnya ada disamping ruang makan sebelah kanan," jawab Naruto refleks.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Tubuh Naruto beku seketika. Dia harus jawab apa?

"Ada apa?" Sasuke tiba dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya, membuatnya kembali mencair dan bernafas lega.

" _Sensei_ , boleh izin ke toilet?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Toiletnya ada di samping ruang makan sebelah kanan."

"Apa Naruto san pernah ke rumah _Sensei_?"

Mata Naruto langsung melotot. Mampus.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar sebelum bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Tadi Naruto san menjawab dengan tepat letak toilet rumah _Sensei_..."

"Dia memang pernah ke mari saat mengambil tugas dulu," jawab Sasuke dengan mudah.

"Heee.. benarkah? Lalu kenapa tadi kau bilang tidak tahu rumah _Sensei_?" Sakura segera menatap tajam pada Naruto. Karena gara-gara cowok itu tidak jujur, dia jadi harus bertanya kepada Orochimaru _Sensei_ yang super duper galak _plus_ cerewet. Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa _nervos_ dibuatnya, sama sekali tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kau pulang ke arah mana?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan teman-temannya.

"Hee? Jadi aku harus pulang bersama wanita-wanita gila ini?" ucapan Kiba sukses membuat dia mendapat tamparan di belakang kepala.

"Memang siapa juga yang mau pulang bareng denganmu?!" Ino dan ke empat temannya mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kiba, membuat cowok itu meringis.

"Tungguin, dong!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh saja.

" _Mata ashita_!" seru Kiba. [sampai jumpa besok!]

"Un, _mata ashita! Ki o tsukete_!" [Hati-hati!]

Naruto menghela nafas, lantas kembali ke dalam rumah setelah sosok teman-temannya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Pesanmu tidak aku baca satu pun," kata Sasuke begitu Naruto masuk.

" _Watashi no sei ja arimasen_!" [Bukan salahku!]

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja itu membuat Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya.

" _Sensei, daijoubu desuka_?" tanya Naruto. "Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi malam?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" katanya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya lagi.

 **OoOoO**

"Anda putus dengan Hyuuga san?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak, laki-laki itu segera mangambil air minum di dekatnya, lantas menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ditatap seperti itu tentu saja membuat Naruto gugup sendiri. "Aku tahu, kok, hubungan kalian."

Sasuke berdeham sebentar. "Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat-cepat. " _Your secret save with me_ ," katanya yakin.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ayolah, pertanyaannya belum terjawab. "Kalian putus?"

"Iya," Sasuke kembali mengangguk. "Dia akan menikah beberapa hari lagi dengan wanita yang sedang hamil."

Naruto ingin sekali merutuk dirinya sendiri atas pertanyaan itu. Harusnya dia paham situasi.

 **OoOoO**

Pelajaran Sasuke tidak ada masalah sama sekali, tapi semua orang juga tahu jika pikiran orang itu sedang menjalar kemana-mana.

"Uchiha _Sensei_ sepertinya tidak fokus," bisik Kiba.

"Memang," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Bagaimana bisa fokus jika mantan kekasih yang masih kau cintai akan menikah besok. Naruto melihatnya di kartu undangan yang Neji kirimkan dua hari yang lalu. Laki-laki itu brengsek. Sudah menyakitinya, dia masih ingin Sasuke datang? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu.

" _Sensei_ , biar saya saja!" seru Naruto segera saat pelajaran telah berakhir dan Sasuke nampak kerepotan dengan peralatan kimianya. Mereka harusnya belajar di lab sekarang, tapi karena labnya sedang mengalami renovasi, terpaksa mereka belajar di kelas biasa.

Sasuke membiNaruton Naruto membantunya.

" _Sensei_..." kata Naruto saat di koridor sepi. "... kau tidak akan datang, kan."

"Aku akan datang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto cepat, agak terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di matanya," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi, kan, Sensei..."

"Kau mau, kan, menemaniku?"

"He?" Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Menemani _Sensei_?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah, sih..." kata Naruto kurang yakin.

"Bagus!" kata Sasuke cepat. "Pulang sekolah ini jangan kemana-mana, kau ikut denganku!"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengernyit menatapnya. "Kau tidak punya tuxedo, kan?" tanyanya tajam. "Atau kau memilih memakai kaos bulukmu? Tapi tidak. Aku tidak akan membiNaruton kau mempermalukanku di depan umum."

Naruto menatap _Sensei_ nya dengan aneh. Tadi bersikap tidak baik-baik saja, dan sekarang sikapnya penuh dengan ambisi. Benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke bersikap super baik-baik saja saat berada di pesta pernikahan Neji. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan tertawa dengan beberapa teman kuliahnya dulu. Naruto sendiri termenung di depan makanan, memilih makanan mana yang sebaiknya dia makan duluan.

"Kau pacar barunya Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto tersedak _gyouza_ yang baru saja dia lahap, buru-buru menatap si pelaku. Dia laki-laki pendek dengan senyum ramah, garis wajahnya lembut seperti cewek.

"Hey, kau membuatnya takut, Nagato!" Sasuke muncul entah dari mana dan langsung merangkul pundak Naruto dengan erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" lalu dia bertanya kepada Naruto.

Cowok itu kehilangan kata-kata, maka dia hanya bisa mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau harus sekolah besok," kata Sasuke lembut. "Ayo, kita pulang sekarang."

Dan kembali kehilangan kata-kata, Naruto mengangguk lagi menananggapi perkataan _Sensei_ nya itu.

Hanya saja, mereka tidak langsung pulang ternyata. Sasuke mampir dulu ke sebuah kedai dan meminum banyak sake disana. Melihat laki-laki itu mabuk, Naruto jadi meringis. Baru paham kenapa Sasuke sampai setengah memaksanya pergi ke pesta pernikahan Neji.

"Dia ternyata membawaku supaya bisa membawanya pulang dengan selamat."

Naruto menyeret Sasuke dengan susah payah dan memasukannya ke dalam taxi. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti mercau, bahkan ketika mereka sampai rumah. Setelah membayar ongkos, dia kembali bersusah payah membawa lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu ke dalam.

" _Sensei_ , ayo buat jalan kakimu!" pinta Naruto hampir merengek, tubuhnya sudah lemas dari tadi.

"Naruto. Kau Naruto, kan? Ya ya, benar, kau Naruto..."

"Berhentilah mengoceh, _Sensei_!"

"Hey, kau tidak sopan sekali kepada gurumu!" tegur Sasuke seraya mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto dengan kencang. Si empunya meringis.

" _Sensei_ , sakit!"

"Sakit? Aku yang lebih sakit disini," Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto. Hal itu membuat tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh di atas sofa.

"Aw!" nafas si lelaki muda terengal, tubuh Sasuke yang berada di atasnya membuatnya sedikit sesak. " _Sensei_ , menyingkir dariku!"

Tapi Sasuke hanya bergumam, dan tak lama kemudian suara nafasnya teratur. Laki-laki itu sudah tertidur sembari memeluknya.

 **OoOoO**

Naruto membuka mata pagi itu dan terkejut bukan main ketika sadar dia berada dimana. Tubuhnya seketika meremang, tapi anehnya dia nyaman dengan ini. Jangan bilang dia menikmati tidur di sofa karena Sasuke memeluknya? Pikirnya mulai kalut.

" _Sensei_!" bisiknya hampir berdesis. " _Sensei_!" kedua tangannya yang tepat di dada Sasuke, penepuk-nepuk pelan

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak sebentar, tapi bukannya melonggar, pelukannya malah semakin menguat.

" _Sensei_!" Naruto mengerang.

Sasuke sendiri tersenyum mendengarnya, hampir menyeringai. Sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi melihat wajah manis Naruto saat tertidur membuatnya enggan meninggalkan sofa.

Ck, sejak kapan kau jadi semenarik ini, sih? Pikirnya agak sebal.

Tak lama, Sasuke pura-pura bangun dan bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan. Naruto menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, seperti takut laki-laki itu akan salah paham.

"Oh," tanggap Sasuke, lantas masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Jantung Naruto masih dalam proses penetralisasian. Tapi sepertinya butuh waktu lama.

 **OoOoO**

Entah karena alasan apa, pikiran Naruto selalu jatuh pada parfum yang dikenakan Sasuke. Wanginya begitu segar begitu dia bangun dan mendapati bau itu. Tapi, mungkin karena perpaduan dari tubuh Sasuke juga jadi harumnya terasa khas. Ah! Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. KENAPA DIA MALAH LEBIH SERING MEMIKIRKAN COWOK, SIH?

Naruto memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan gemas, membuat Kiba heran melihatnya.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

" _Wakaranai_!" Naruto menggeleng pusing. [Tidak tahu!]

Masalahnya, sikap Sasuke pun berubah padanya sejak kejadian pagi itu. Kenapa, ya, dia merasa kalau laki-laki itu terasa lebih intim. Seperti malam kemarin misalnya, dia dengan santainya mengusap sisa makanan di mulut Naruto dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya, bisikan seduktifnya bahkan membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Rasanya lebih nikmat."

Atau kejadian tadi pagi saat Sasuke membatunya memakai dasi. PADAHAL ITU TIDAK PERLU DILAKUKAN!

Naruto frustasi dengan kelakuan laki-laki itu, tapi yang membuatnya semakin frustasi adalah karena dia terus memkirkan perlakuan aneh Sasuke padanya.

"Namikaze san, kau mengikuti pelajaranku?"

"Hah?" Naruto mendongak dan terbelalak. Dia lupa kalau sekarang sedang pelajaran Kimia. "Err... ya!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti bisa mengerjakan soal di depan ini?"

"Hah?" kembali Naruto menujukan wajah bodohnya. "Eee..." dia terpaksa bangkit dan mengambil sepidol di meja guru, menatap soal Kimia itu.

Pikirannya buntu!

Naruto mencoba menggerakan sepidolnya, tapi suara Sasuke berada tepat di belakang telinganya, tangan kirinya berada di atas pundak kiri Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini!" katanya hampir berbisik, tangannya meraih sepidol yang masih di pegang Naruto. Cowok itu membeku seketika.

 **OoOoO**

Festival budaya tak lama lagi akan segera dilaksanakan. Karena semua kelas harus berpartisipasi, anak-anak cewek kelas 2-2 menyarankan untuk membuat maid cafe.

"Tapi konsep kita berbeda," kata Sakura.

" _Dou iu imi_?" Natami mengernyit heran. [Maksudnya?]

Sakura dan antek-anteknya menyeringai. "Yang memakai pakaian maidnya bukan cewek, tapi cowok! Sedang kita para cewek pakai pakaian _bulter_."

Langsung terjadi penolakan besar-besaran dari pihak cowok. Tapi ingatkan mereka jika cewek itu lebih keras kepala, mereka langsung kalah dalam adu argumen.

"Ini buruk sekali!" komentar Naruto saat dia tengah mencoba memakai pakaiannya. Baju berenda ini benar-benar membatnya risih.

"Lebih dari buruk. Ini memalukan!" Kiba hampir menangis. Dia memegang ujung baju tersebut dengan raut wajah jijik.

" _Shikata ga nai_!" [Mau bagaimana lagi]

"Naruto san, Uchiha _Sensei_ memanggilmu!" Ino muncul di balik pintu kelas. " _Hayaku_!" [Cepat]

Tidak ada waktu menganti pakaian, Naruto langsung berlari ke ruang guru dan segera menghadap Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menaikan salah satu alisnya ketika melihatnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Hah?" tanya Naruto bingung, tidak terlalu paham maksud dari menggoda itu.

"Lupakan!" Sasuke mendengus. "Hari ini makan di luar. Jadi, kita pulang bersama."

"He?"

"Cepat pergi! Pakaianmu benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan!"

AKU JUGA SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN! Dongkol Naruto dalam hati. Dia pergi dengan sedikit menghentak, benci dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang.

Tapi masalahnya, 'tidak tahan' yang dimaksud Sasuke sama sekali berbeda artinya dengan 'tidak tahan' yang dimaksud Naruto. Cowok itu tidak peka sama sekali.

OoOoO

Harusnya Naruto tidak terpesona melihat laki-laki, kan. Tapi penampilan Sasuke sukses membuatnya melongo akhir-akhir ini, apalagi dengan wangi parfumnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Naruto menggeleng cepat.

Dia normal! Dia normal! Dia normal!

"Kau kenapa?"

"Er, tidak apa-apa," Naruto menggeleng cepat.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, lantas merapatkan tubuhnya hingga Naruto menahan nafas.

" _Sensei_?

"Kau belum memakai sabuk pengamanmu," kata Sasuke seraya memakaikan sabuk pengaman Naruto.

Ini tidak baik. Jantung Naruto tidak pernah terasa normal jika di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah restoran mewah dan terlihat esklusif. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, membuat Naruto sedikit minder. Masa iya dia memakai pakaian seragam sekolah ke tempat seperti ini, sih?

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Sasuke. "Kau terlihat sempurna di mataku."

Tapi ternyata ini bukan hanya makan malam berdua saja. Ada Neji dan beberapa teman Sasuke yang lain.

"Woah, Sasuke san, kau membawa pacarmu juga ternyata!"

Naruto tidak ingat siapa namanya, tapi dia yang dulu pernah mengatakan jika Naruto adalah pacar baru Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan merapatkan pegangannya pada pundak Naruto.

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto segera menoleh, terlalu terkejut. Apa ini? Apa Sasuke sedang memanfaatkannya? Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya ketika dia memikirkan itu.

Ketika perjalanan pulang, Naruto tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Perlakuan Sasuke memang sangat manis saat di restoran tadi, tapi kalau hanya pura-pura... hatinya kembali terasa sesak. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Pikirnya kalut.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat memasuki rumah. Dia sudah heran sedari tadi sebenarnya, tapi melihat Naruto masih bungkam, membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

" _Sensei_ , tolong hentikan," bisik Naruto pelan seraya mengharap Sasuke, tapi matanya tidak sekali pun menatap mata laki-laki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak paham.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. "Kau memanfaatkanku, kan, tadi?" tanyanya. "Jika memang sikap ramahmu hanya pura-pura, sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu! Itu membuatku kacau!"

Naruto hendak pergi dari sana namun segera di tahan Sasuke.

"Pura-pura bagaimana?"

Naruto tak menjawab, kepalanya dia tolehkan kemana pun asal tidak ke wajah guru Kimia nya itu.

"NARUTO?"

"Anda memanfaatkan saya di depan Hyuuga san!" seru Naruto hampir kesal, matanya sudah merah. "Jika memang Anda ingin balas dendam pada Hyuuga san, jangan gunakan saya!"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu!"

"Ya! Anda melakukannya!" tuding Naruto cepat.

Sasuke marah mendapat tuduhan itu, dia dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, melumutnya dengan rakus.

Naruto berontak, dia mendorong sekuat tenaga dada Sasuke sampai akhirnya terlepas. Iris matanya jelas sekali menunjukan jika dia sangat terluka.

"Dan sekarang Anda menjadikan saya sebagai pelampiasan..."

Sasuke tertegun. Naruto sendiri segera pergi ke kamarnya.

 **OoOoO**

Menghindari orang yang satu rumah denganmu ternyata sangat sulit. Tapi Naruto berhasil melakukannya sejauh ini. Tak ada tegur sapa dan semacamnya selama beberapa hari belakangan. Untung sekolah sedang sibuk dengan festival budaya yang akan dilaksanakan sabtu nanti, Naruto jadi bisa punya alasan pulang telat karena ikut bantu-bantu dan latihan paduan suara.

Sikap marahnya sebenarnya membuat Naruto bingung sendiri. Hatinya tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika putus dengan pacarnya dulu karena dikhianati, dia biasa saja. Lalu kenapa?

Apa karena dia sudah mencintai Sasuke tanpa sadar?

Mata Naruto kembali memanas memikirkannya. Jika memang benar, nasibnya benar-benar buruk. Sudah belok, dimanfatkan pula. Dia meringis pelan.

 **OoOoO**

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap menghindarnya Naruto. Dia memang bersalah tidak menjelaskan dari awal, tapi dia berani bersumpah jika dia tidak memanfaatkan apalagi menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan. Awalnya Sasuke memang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi ketika pikirannya terus berpusat pada Naruto, dia paham jika perasaannya pada remaja itu tulus. Lagipula, dia tahu rasanya dipermainkan, jadi tidak mungkin dia memainkan perasaan orang lain, kan.

"Uchiha _Sensei_ , kupikir Anda tidak datang," kata Kakashi _Sensei_ yang baru turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang harus saya bereskan," kata Sasuke.

"Masalah murid?" tanya Kakashi _Sensei_.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Yah, begitulah... sekalian menikmati hari terakhir festival budaya juga."

Kakashi _Sensei_ mengangguk, mereka berpisah saat di koridor. Sasuke segera menuju kelas 2-2 untuk menemui Naruto, ingin melihat penampilan remaja itu juga sebenarnya. Cowok itu memakai pakaian maid yang sama seperti waktu itu, tapi kali ini dilengkapi bando dan stoking putih yang menutupi kakinya.

"Uchiha _Sensei_!" Ino berseru senang begitu melihat Sasuke. "Ayo mampir _Sensei_!"

Naruto yang baru saja melayani pelanggan, segera menghindar namun ditahan Sakura. "Kau mau kemana? Cepat layani Uchiha _Sensei_!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Karena yang lain sibuk!"

Naruto di dorong sampai ke meja yang di duduki Sasuke, remaja itu lantas membuang muka.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut pelanggan?" kata Sasuke sinis.

Naruto berdecih, terpaksa menghadap Sasuke. "Tuan, ingin pesan apa?"

"Satu porsi dimsum dan ocha," kata Sasuke, dan Naruto segera menuliskannya di buku catatan.

Sasuke duduk hampir setengah jam disana, dan baru bangkit ketika Naruto meminta izin ke toilet. Laki-laki itu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Naruto membuka pintu bilik setelah mengelap tangannya dengan tisu, tapi begitu terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati Sasuke berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"A-apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti angin yang berlalu pergi karena Sasuke sudah mendorongnya hingga masuk kembali ke dalam bilik.

" _Sensei_!"

Sasuke mendudukan diri di toilet seraya memeluk Naruto dari belakang, yang berarti remaja itu berada di pangkuannya. Dia berbisik tepat di telinga.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menghindar, Naruto?"

" _Se-Sensei_... le-pas!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku," tolak Sasuke tegas. "Mau sampai kapan?"

"Sampai perasaanku pada Sensei kembali normal!" seru Naruto berusaha berontak, tapi pelukan Sasuke semakin menguat.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyukaiku, hm?" tanya Sasuke lagi, tangannya mulai nakal meraba paha Naruto yang hanya tertutup stoking.

"Tidak! Berhenti mempermainkanku!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan lengan Sasuke yang semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke seduktif. "Perasaanku tulus padamu."

"Anda bohong—ngh!" Naruto mengerang begitu leher belakangnya dihisap Sasuke. " _Sensei_ , aku mohon..."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau percaya padaku!" kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak berbohong—aku tidak pernah memanfaatkanmu sama sekali!"

" _Sensei_... aahn!" rabaan tangan Sasuke di bagian dalam pahanya membuat tubuh Naruto meremang.

"Jadi katakan, apa kau juga menyukaiku, hm?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak!"

"Begitu?" Sasuke berkata kecewa. Dia sudah berharap tinggi pada Naruto padahal.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu... t-tapi mencintaimu, _Sensei_!"

"Naruto?"

"Tolong.. jangan permainkan perasaanku," pinta Naruto pelan.

Sasuke meraih dagu remaja itu dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku tahu rasanya dipermainkan, Naruto, jadi aku tidak mungkin mempermainkanmu," usai bicara seperti itu, Sasuke segera mencium bibir Naruto dengan rakus. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, benda itu semakin masuk dan meraba sesuatu di antara paha Naruto.

" _Sensei_!" pekik Naruto hampir mengerang ketika bibir itu terlepas, salivanya turun melewati dagu, tubuhnya melengkung indah. " _Ya-me-ro_!" [hen-ti-kan!]

"Kenapa?" bisik Sasuke polos.

Mata Naruto terpejam erat seraya menggeleng pelan. "Ahn!" dia tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali. " _Sensei_!"

" _Aishiteru_ , Naruto!" bisik Sasuke tulus, menciumi leher samping Naruto. " _Aishiteiru_." [Aku mencintaimu]

 **OoOoO**

Naruto berjalan hampir terpincang begitu kembali dari toilet, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ya ampun, Naruto, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kiba begitu melihat teman sebangkunya. "Sakura dari tadi marah-marah karena kita kekurangan orang."

" _Sumanai_ ," bisik Naruto tidak enak. [Maaf]

"Kau kenapa?" Kiba kemudian bertanya ketika melihat cara jalan Naruto.

"Terpeleset di toilet."

Kiba menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga..."

Acara puncak festival budaya dilakukan jam tujuh malam dengan mengundang orang tua murid. Mereka akan menampilkan sebuah orkestra dimana Naruto menjadi salah satu bagian dari paduan suara.

"Jadi, orang tuamu tidak datang?" tanya Sai.

Naruto menggeleng seraya tersenyum. "Tapi seseorang akan merekamkan penampilan kita agar bisa diperlihatkan kepada orang tuaku?"

"Siapa?"

" _Hi-mi-tsu_!" [Ra-ha-sia]

Souji mendengus.

Saat itu Rei, si pemain violin, muncul dari ruang tunggu mereka dan mengabNaruton jika mereka harus naik ke panggung sekarang.

Hampir semua anak menghembuskan nafas mereka dengan hentakan keras. "Gugup?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, _Baka_!" [bodoh]

Naruto segera berdiri di posisi paduan suara bersama ke dua puluh anak lainnya, sedang tiga puluh anak lagi menempati tempat dan bersiap dengan alat musik yang akan mereka mainkan.

Sasuke duduk paling depan dengan _handycam_ di tangan, laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar lantas mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. Remaja itu segera merona.

' _Aishiteiru_ ,' ucapnya tanpa suara, dan Naruto membalas ucapan itu.

Hari itu, festival budaya dan masalah Naruto sama-sama berakhir manis, begitupun dengan cerita ini. Semoga. Amin.

 **END**

 **Sebenarnya hanya penulisan ulang. Cerita ini pernah saya publish di wattpad.**


End file.
